Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Abhinay Deo }} Veer Singh Rathod is released from jail, but a new danger is waiting for him at the military academy. Jai Singh Rathod becomes a hostage of Raja and Ravindran. Aditya Singhania confronts his cousin Prithvi. Episode guide The future Prime Minister of India is trapped in the quagmire of politics. The plot to kill him is becoming more intense. My family has been targeted in this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the longest and toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours: Jai suspects that Aditya's inner circle is helping LTFE. Jai tells him that the traitor could be even closer to him than his staff. * Jai's son Veer goes to jail after being trapped in false allegations. * Suddenly, Trisha's condition becomes critical. * Jai, who is unaware of these things, follows a lead and reaches a secret jail where top secret prisoners have been kept. Jai tells Murad Ali that the prisoner is no normal inmate, and something is going to happen to him. The lights go down in the prison, and Raja's men enter. The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm. Events occur in real time. 08:01:56 questions the prisoner]] At the prison, two of Raja's men stand guard outside while others plant explosives on the inner door. Murad Ali secures the prisoner's restraints and tells Jai all the security systems have been deactivated. Jai confronts the whimpering prisoner and asks what is going on. At the ATU, Nikita Rai orders Mihir to send the file to Jai right away. Jai asks how many men are outside, then receives a call from Nikita telling him to watch the video file. 's true face is revealed]] Gill comes over and asks about the file, and they show him the video. They see the LTFE chief Ravindran undergoing plastic surgery. Mihir speeds up the video until the surgery is finished, and they see that the prisoner they thought was a cook is actually Ravindran himself. Jai sees the video and the prisoner reveals himself as Ravindran, and explains that the man Jai killed was his companion, and he has been living right under Jai's nose. He explains he is the man behind today's events, when an explosion rings out and alarms ring. They head towards the south exit with the prisoners. Murad Ali orders Jagtap to turn on the emergency lights and the backup generator. fights with Hardik]] In the jail cell, Shashank and Hardik approach Veer Singh Rathod and start pushing him. He tells them to stop, and they blame him for getting them arrested. Hardik pushes him over and they kick him, but he throws Shashank away before breaking Hardik's arm. A guard approaches and asks what is going on. Murad's guards keep moving, pursued by Raja's men. At the ATU, Nikita enters Gill's office and tells him that the power station was blown up. She tells him Gandhi's backup team are five minutes away. calls Nikita as he escapes]] Jai leads the prisoners through a corridor, as explosions ring out behind them. He calls Nikita and she lets him speak to Gill. Jai tells him that Raja's men have broken in and he is taking the prisoners outside. Vikrant Maurya approaches Prithvi Singhania and tells him that Aditya's days are numbered. Prithvi expresses disblief that Naina would shut him out, but Vikrant is not surprised. He says she has ruled over the family for too long, but he has had enough now. Raja's men charge down the corridor after Ravindran. comforts Kiran]] At the ATU clinic Kiran is upset, asking Nikita why no-one will tell her what happened to her mother. Nikita calms her and tells her to wait for the doctor's reports. Kiran asks when her father is coming, and Nikita tells her soon, but is called away. Gandhi's team arrive at the prison and see the two sentries outside. Inside, Jai's group is almost at the south exit when a door blows up, throwing them to the ground. Gandhi hears the explosion. and his men kill the guards]] Raja's men then appear, killing all of the guards including Murad. They hold Jai at gunpoint and release Ravindran. Raja embraces him, and tells him that Bala is dead, because of Jai. Ravindran grabs Jai, saying Bala was his life, then grabs a gun. However, Jai tells him that Bala is alive in a secured hospital. They grab Jai and make their escape from the facility. Outside, Gandhi calls Nikita and tells her what is going on. She tells him to move in with caution. Gill tries to call Kanwaljeet Sood but cannot get through, and Nikita tells him that there is no word from Jai. Gandhi's men take out the two sentries and enter the facility. They clear several rooms. talks with Vikrant]] At the hotel, Aditya Singhania watches Vikrant and Prithvi talk on the balcony. Divya tells him the interview team is waiting downstairs, and asks if he is alright. A worker comes in with a call from Ram Mohan Dalmia from Hyderabad, but he ignores it and walks outside. On the balcony, he asks Prithvi why he is spending so much time with Vikrant. Prithvi counters him, asking why he is being treated badly despite everything he did for Aditya. Aditya asks if he wants a senior position in the government, and Prithvi admits he does. Aditya questions Prithvi, who explains that he wasn't at the rally that morning because Naina doesn't like them being together, and he recorded Megha's statements in order to clear Aditya's name. Prithvi says that Aditya has hurt him with his suspicions more than KK ever could have. 08:20:32...08:20:33...08:20:34...08:20:35... 08:27:23 sets off the grenade trap]] At the facility, Ravindran exits the prison and Jai explains that the ATU team is following them. Vijay is ordered off in one direction, and someone asks Rameshwar is everything is alright. Gandhi's team make their way down the corridor, but they trip a wire which releases the pin on several grenades. They detonate, killing the team, and Jai looks back distraught. Ravindran then orders Jai to call his chief. Gill is on the phone to Colonel Ajmera when Nikita enters and overhears that Veer is missing. Gill's phone then rings, and Ravindran informs him that Jai is in their custody and will not be released unless he follows their demands. Ravindran hangs up and they move on. Gill passes this on to Nikita, and tells her to connect him to Sood. gives orders to Mahinder Gill]] Sood is in a meeting, telling several organisations to work in co-operation. He takes a call from Gill, who brings him up to speed, saying Ravindran is alive and has Jai as a hostage. Sood reminds him that they do not deal with terrorists. He orders Gill to stop Ravindran escaping, even if Jai dies. Gill then calls Nikita and tells her Sood's orders. Veer is explaining to Zahid Kamble that he was only acting in self defence when he fought with Hardik and Shashank. They do not believe him, but Veer notices Major Rajput in the building, asking the police if any accidents have been reported. Veer then shouts out, identifying himself, and Rajput comes over. Fernandes asks why he didn't tell them before, and Veer explains he did, but that he doesn't hold it against the officers for not believing him. Rajput calls Avinash to let him know Veer has been found, and Veer makes a call to reach his father. is released from prison]] In the ATU clinic, Kiran takes the call and speaks to Veer. She asks when he is getting there, and he asks after their parents. She tells him Jai is on his way, and he should come over quickly. She doesn't tell him about Trisha, and hangs up. Before Veer leaves, he tells the officers that Simran should be released, and her brother is the real culprit. Ravindran and his men reach an ambulance where Mani is waiting. Jai is put in the back and they drive away. congratulates Aditya]] Divya comes over and congratulates Aditya on his day's successes, and Aditya tells her that he thinks they are wrong about Prithvi. He says that it seems as though everyone is fake, and he doesn't know who to trust. He says Prithvi will hopefully forgive him in time. In the ambulance, Jai's hands are tied, and Raja gets a call from Vikrant Maurya, whom he describes as the one who helped get Ravindran out of jail. Vikrant tells him that their last chance to kill Aditya will be at a press conference he is giving, which Vikrant has passes to. tries to kill Jai]] Rajput arrives at the military academy with Veer. Ravindran explains to Jai that he lost everything during Operation Trishul: his wife, his child, his life and his men. He puts a gun against Jai's chest, shouting that he wants to kill him, but Raja pulls him away, saying Jai is their only way to get Bala back. leaves with Veer]] Veer is taken to Ajmera, and he apologises. He introduces Roshan, posing as agent Ronak Tiwari, who leads him out of the building. As they leave, Rajput calls them back, saying Ajmera needs to see them. Ajmera tells them that a chopper is leaving for Mumbai, and they can catch that. Roshan excuses himself to make a call, and tells Raja that he will be at Mumbai military base in half an hour. Raja says he will send a car to meet them. Veer and Roshan then leave. 08:46:06...08:46:07...08:46:08...08:46:09 08:52:32 learns that the terrorists have escaped]] At the ATU, Gill is informed that the terrorists have escaped and Gandhi's team are dead. He calls Sood and informs him of the bad news. The Newsreel team arrives at Aditya's hotel suite and are taken through security. Raja calls ATU again and Gill has Mihir set up a trace. Gill speaks to Ravindran, who asks to speak to his son in the next ten minutes or Jai will die. He hangs up, and Mihir says he didn't complete the trace. Gill calls Bala's doctor, Bhatt, and asks to speak to Bala. Bhatt explains that they cannot question Bala at this stage, and Gill says he has to, as a matter of national security. speaks to his father]] Tejpal Singh paces impatiently before receiving a call from Ravindran and letting him speak to Bala. Ravindran tells him not to worry, as they will be together soon, before Tej hangs up and replaces Bala's oxygen supply. Ravindran calls Gill back and says he will trade Bala for Jai. is discovered]] Roshan and Veer make it to the helicopter, which takes off. At the military academy, Nikhil Sanghma goes to move Roshan's car but notices blood dripping out of the back. He opens to trunk to find Ronak's body. 08:59:57...08:59:58...08:59:59...09:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Shiv Subramaniam as Kanwaljeet Sood * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Nissar Khan as Murad Ali Uncredited * Rajesh Kareer as Aravind Bala Muruga * Kevin Kumar as Nikhil Sanghma * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan * Paul Varghese as Shashank Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The fact that Ravindran got plastic surgery, and his reveal, is new. ** Jai informs Ravindran of his son's survival as soon as he is kidnapped, and Ravindran speaks to Bala in this episode rather than in the next one. ** Veer is released from jail by shouting at Rajput, rather than by persuading a fellow prisoner to vouch for him. ** Veer is not kidnapped at the end of this episode. ** The Singhania storyline is all new. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 8:00pm-9:00pm (disambiguation) Day 121 121